


Обращение

by demondaen



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Gen, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondaen/pseuds/demondaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошли сутки с того момента, как Роман увидел превращение Питера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обращение

С тех пор, как он увидел это, прошли сутки. Роман вернулся домой поздно, но все никак не мог заставить себя лечь спать. Кончики пальцев, сжимавших неизвестно какую по счету сигарету, дрожали. Мысли неслись вскачь и, не смотря на навалившуюся усталость, хотелось броситься на улицу и бежать, бежать, не разбирая дороги. Да вот только ни одна дорога не могла привести его туда, куда стремились мысли. 

Роман затушил окурок и глубоко вдохнул пронизанный табачным дымом воздух. У него еще оставались запасы на черный день, но Годфри отмел мысль об этом. Ни одна искусственная галлюцинация в жизни не дала ему такого острого и сильного переживания, какое случилось там, возле старого трейлера на закате. Он до сих пор как наяву видел свет, бьющий Питеру в спину. Его лицо, напряженное от ожидания. Покрытое потом обнаженное тело.

Во время превращения Роман не отдавал себе отчета в собственных чувствах и эмоциях, он был полностью поглощен зрелищем. Но теперь, вновь и вновь прокручивая все произошедшее в памяти, он испытывал нечто сродни ломке. То, что ему было открыто, не шло ни в какое сравнение с его скучной, обыденной жизнью. Напряженная спина Питера, жуткий хруст ломающихся костей, вылезающие из орбит глаза. Роман был уверен, застань это зрелище кто-либо другой, и его бы наизнанку неделю выворачивало. Но он видел оборотную сторону этого почти сакрального действа. Удивительную, магическую силу, доказательство существования Бога, если хотите. 

Почему он не родился оборотнем? 

И желательно, чтобы его матерью при этом была Линда. Она смотрела на бьющегося в конвульсиях превращения сына с таким сочувствием и гордостью. Роман никогда не видел подобных эмоций на лице Оливии, чтобы он ни делал.

Взглянув на часы, Годфри понял, что еще немного и ложиться спать будет поздно.

В задумчивости он уселся на край кровати и вытянул перед собой левую руку, наблюдая, за ходом вен, просвечивающих через кожу. Как это? Что при этом ощущаешь? Раскурив очередную сигарету, Роман сдвинул ее в угол рта и, вновь вытянув руку, принялся медленно продирать ее ногтями почти от запястья и до самого локтевого сгиба. Отстраненно, словно увлеченный опытом профессор, он наблюдал, как вслед за ходом пальцев появляются багровые полосы, а местами проступает кровь, отмечал стучащуюся в сознании боль. Но все равно не мог постичь, что испытывал Питер каждое полнолуние.  
Докурив и провалявшись полчаса в ванной, наполненной горячей водой, где выкурил еще пару, Роман все-таки заставил себя лечь, хоть и не верил, что сможет уснуть.

Они сидели в трейлере друг напротив друга. Роман курил сигарету за сигаретой, пока Линда не пресекла этот безостановочный процесс, велев не прокуривать ей дом. Она ушла в другую комнату, а Питер ободряюще улыбнулся Роману. Сегодня он был старшим товарищем, и Годфри оставалось только коротать время и стараться не сойти с ума от нетерпения в ожидании своего первого раза.

\- Будет больно, - Питер провел рукой по непослушным волосам и ухмыльнулся.

Роман поморщился и неопределенно мотнул головой. 

\- А я думал, ты от экстаза там кричал и катался по земле.

Разговор не вязался. Мысли Романа вертелись исключительно вокруг того, что должно было вскоре произойти. Судя по всему, Питер думал о том же. Постепенно внутри начало зарождаться нечто вроде жара. Еще не боль, но ее фантомный отголосок, возвещающий о приближении ада. Дыхание участилось, вены вздулись под кожей, и пульсацию крови можно было увидеть невооруженным взглядом.

Линда вернулась и Роман с ужасом, перемешанным с восторгом, увидел, что она кивает. Пора. Питер поднялся из кресла и принялся один за другим снимать браслеты и кольца, аккуратно складывая их в вазочку. С бешено колотящимся сердцем, Роман снял часы и свой перстень и уложил их туда же. Настал черед одежды.

\- А если я сбегу черти куда и потеряюсь, а меня потом полиция найдет голого посреди улицы? – Годфри попытался засмеяться, но вышло не очень убедительно.

\- Не стоит, - Линда положила руку на его обнаженное плечо и критически покачала головой. – Лучше постарайся себя хорошенько контролировать.

\- Ччччёёёрт! – сквозь зубы выдохнул Роман и принялся расстегивать брюки.

Питер уже успел к тому моменту раздеться полностью и стоял, разминая шею. 

Роман в некотором смущении обернулся к Линде.

\- Малыш, мне уже сорок, твои причиндалы меня, поверь, совершенно не интересуют, - усмехнулась она и вышла из трейлера. 

Пользуясь моментом, Роман быстро стащил брюки, по привычке отшвырнув их куда-то в угол. За ними же отправилось нижнее белье.

\- Блеааать! – оскалился в нервной улыбке Питер.

\- Блеааать! – в один голос с ним протянул Роман.

Времени не осталось. Оба развернулись и вышли на улицу, в лучи заходящего солнца. Линда уже ждала их, прислонившись к стене трейлера. Друзья встали друг напротив друга. 

\- Осторожней с глазами, - предупредил Питер.

\- А что с ними? 

\- Когда одни выпадают, другие еще не видят. Не ткни пальцем на нервной почве, а то придется вовсе без них до обратного превращения бегать.

\- Сука ты, - с улыбкой поморщился Роман.

\- Поцелуй меня, - ухмыльнулся в ответ Питер и показал средний палец.

\- Все будет хорошо, - ладонь неслышно подошедшей Линды успокаивающе легла на спину Романа. – Все проходит. И это пройдет.

Питер плюнул на ладони, растерев между ними слюну, и загладил волосы назад. Роман провел рукой по шее и оглянулся, словно ища путь к отступлению.

Первая вспышка заставила тело конвульсивно дернуться. Было чертовки больно, словно тараном в спину ударили. Но Роман сумел пережить это, лишь сдавленно вскрикнув, больше от неожиданности, нежели действительно не в силах сдержаться. Он вдохнул поглубже и попытался улыбнуться Питеру, решив, что это, и правда, возможно пережить.

В следующее же мгновение он ощутил, как плоть взрывается изнутри. Романа швырнуло на землю, и он принялся с криком метаться по утоптанной земле, мечтая только об одном – умереть.

Ребра, ребра, ребра. Позвонки. Сухожилия. Каждый грамм мяса и крови. Все ломалось, рвалось и перемешивалось под начавшей лопаться кожей. Не помня себя, Роман пытался подняться, убежать, но боль сбивала с ног, оглушала и ослепляла. Когда глаза начали вылезать из орбит, Роман взвыл нечеловеческим голосом. То, что рвалось изнутри, требовало немедленного выхода. Крича и извиваясь, он сам принялся разрывать еще целую кожу, готовый сделать с собой все, что угодно, лишь бы это поскорее прекратилось. 

Казалось, боли не будет конца. Но вот он отряхнулся, сбрасывая последние остатки плоти и замер, покачиваясь на непривычных четырех лапах. Мир изменился, а точнее изменились его чувства и приоритеты. Вместо зрения – слух и обоняние. Вместо скуки и разочарования - восторг и жажда.   
Еще ничего толком не различая вокруг, он ощутил ни с чем не сравнимый аромат горячей плоти. Склонив морду, Роман ткнулся носом в исходящие паром куски мяса и принялся с жадностью пожирать их. Только когда с этим было покончено, он нашел в себе силы оглядеться, и увидел подходящего к нему хищника. Соплеменника. Брата.

Брат внимательно и настороженно обнюхал его, а затем ткнулся мордой в бок и в два прыжка легко скрылся в лесу. Роман повернул голову в другую сторону. Неподалеку стояла женщина. Она улыбнулась ему и кивнула в сторону леса и скрывшегося в нем брата. Она была своя.

Лапы заплетались недолго. Запах брата вел его. Вокруг расстилался лес. Дом, роднее которого у Романа никогда не было. 

\- Молодой человек, а ничего что вы опять проспали школу? – ехидный голос над самым ухом вторгся в заповедный мир, безжалостно вырывая из него.

Роман застонал от разочарования и накрыл голову подушкой, желая одного, вернуться в свой сон.

\- Подъем! – резюмировала исчерпавшая весь свой скудный запас терпения Оливия и, резко дернув, стащила с него одеяло. – Ой, пардон, малыш.

Роман вскинул голову из-под подушки и тут же перевернулся на живот. Щеки густо залила краска. К счастью, Оливии все же хватило такта вернуть одеяло на прежнее место.

\- Как неудобно получилось, - она притворно вздохнула и пожала плечами. – Но какие бы красотки тебе не снились, в школу идти придется.

Она удалилась, даже не удосужившись закрыть за собой дверь. Роман скривился, глядя ей вслед, и с силой ударил кулаком в матрас.

Почему? Почему я просто человек?!


End file.
